Emociones ocultas
by Lucifer KNov
Summary: El juego de las emociones...¿Controlarlas? ¿reprimirlas? ¿Expresarlas?...¿alguna de estas acciones tiene consecuencias?


En algunas ocasiones quisiera entender a la gente, unos dicen que los que no expresan sus emociones y sentimientos no son humanos, otros que hay que saber controlarlos. Yo caí en lo segundo pero no porque fuese muy partidario de ello, sino, porque no tuve elección. Quedé huérfano a los seis años y tomando en cuenta que crecí en un lugar donde todos sentían el mismo vacío y el mismo sufrir que yo, tuve que optar por tragarme todo ello y hacerlo a un lado para darle apoyo a mis compañeros.

El tiempo fue pasando y del grupo en que estaba todos fueron adoptados menos yo. Obviamente eso me afectó bastante aunque en parte comprendía; yo ya tenía 10 años y ninguna pareja quiere un niño crecido sino crecer uno. A cambio de un techo y alimentos empecé a trabajar en el mismo orfanato hasta que tuve una edad suficiente para empezar a independizarme, lo cual ocurrió a los 16. Por suerte mis becas y otros apoyos por mis logros académicos fueron de gran ayuda. Empecé a autorrealizarme más o menos a los 20. Con todo esto aún sentía un gran vacío, algo faltaba en mi vida, no estaba seguro que era pero necesitaba encontrarlo.

Creí que tomaría mucho tiempo hasta una cierta tarde caminando por el centro de Tokio, visualicé una linda chica rubia con un uniforme de marinero, obviamente no pasaba de los 14 o 15. La muy despistada no se percató que estaba a un par de metros detrás de ella y me tiró sin querer una hoja, la cual, resultó ser un examen con una calificación de lo más deplorable. Empecé a reírme internamente, no quería ser grosero con ella ni nada, pero, sin querer empecé a molestarla con el asunto; cosa que por alguna extraña razón disfruté y sentí la necesidad de más.

El asunto de molestarla se volvió una odisea, día a día esperaba por la misma calle para encontrármela. Temía decirle que me gustó desde aquél instante, por lo cual decidí escudarme con la personalidad del "idiota sarcástico", como ella exclamaba algunas veces. El punto es, que con tal de contemplar sus hermosos ojos celestes y sentir su esencia, empecé a molestarla diariamente, así podía estar cerca de ella.

Las cosas dieron un giro drástico cuando cumplió los 17, se había puesto más hermosa; las facciones de su rostro se volvieron más finas y su cuerpo dejó de ser el de una jovencita para irse convirtiendo en el cuerpo de toda una mujer, por supuesto le sobraban los pretendientes, empezando conmigo desde dos años atrás y siguiendo con Andrew, mi mejor amigo y el más peligroso de los rivales, continuando con muchos más. Enserio tenía tantas ganas de decirle que me fui enamorando de ella conforme la fui conociendo más, que me fascinaban su carisma y su personalidad tan propia. No sabía si temía ser rechazado, sufrir una decepción o porque me sentía maldito; la muerte de mis padres me marcó al grado de llegar a pensar que todo aquél a quien ame acabará tres metros bajo tierra. Cuando ví que Andrew estaba dispuesto a dar el todo por el todo por ella, ya no pude más.

-Serena, necesito platicar algo contigo- le dije con todo el valor que pude hallar en mí

-¿Sí?- Me contestó muy dubitativa

-¿Caminamos por el parque mientras te digo?- Al principio creí que no aceptaría y lo iba a entender, eran ya dos años que había estado soportando que la molestara tanto.

-Claro- me contestó con esa afabilidad que la caracterizaba.

-Quiero que sepas que… lo siento…- Al terminar de decir esto me volteó a ver muy sorprendida y con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.- Es enserio, lo siento.- La tomé de los hombros para evitar que se vaya.- La verdad… me agradas, es cierto que te molesto mucho y que siempre soy grosero contigo, pero la verdad me agradas, eres una gran chica…- Ya no pude decir más.

-Darién… Enserio me sorprendes. No te preocupes, hace mucho que entiendo que es sólo tu forma de ser.- Me contestó con ternura y comprensión, aunque el asunto no iba a terminar ahí. El problema estaba en que no sabía cómo decirle lo que de verdad quería decirle, sobre todo con tanta gente andando alrededor.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer en la noche?- No se me ocurrió nada más para quitar ese incómodo silencio que surgió, la verdad era que llegué al grado de tener miedo a expresar mis emociones en público y por eso decidí citarla.

-Mmm…No- Me contestó sorprendida

-¿Aceptas salir conmigo?... ¡Déjame compensarte todo lo que te he hecho!- Trate de no sonar rogón sino como alguien que pide una disculpa.

-Claro ¿nos vemos aquí?- creo que mayor suerte no podría tener.

-Claro a las 7.- Después de decir esto nos despedimos.

La hora se acercaba y yo no buscaba que hacer con tantas emociones. Por el momento sólo rogaba porque fuésemos solo ella y yo en el parque, no quería que nada ni nadie arruinara el momento que tanto esperaba. Y por fin llegó el momento esperado.

-¡Hola!- Saludó cortésmente

-Qué bueno que hayas llegado.- bufé

-¡Darién!- contestó algo enojada

-Era broma. – Le dije acariciando su rostro.- Serena… yo...Quería decirte que…Estoy enamorado de ti, que te quiero.- Al terminar de decir esto su expresión pasó de la calma a la sorpresa. De nuevo se interpuso ese incómodo silencio. No sabía qué hacer, así que la besé, empecé el beso muy suave en lo que ella lo asimilaba y poco a poco fui profundizándolo, era como si nuestros labios hubiesen sido hechos el uno para el otro. Fue un beso breve pero bien correspondido.

-…Te amo…- Exclamé al separarnos para tomar aire. Ella no dijo nada más, enlazó sus brazos en mi cuello y volvimos a besarnos; tenerla entre mis brazos, sentir lo suave y cálido de sus labios, inhalar su esencia, era un placer que no se comparaba con ningún otro. Ese instante era tan perfecto que no podía creerlo. Muchos de mis miedos quedaron atrás. Así, nos hicimos novios.

Me gustaba que cada beso, cada abrazo y cada caricia quedaran entre nosotros, era egoísta de algún modo, quería que toda esa dicha sólo quedara entre nosotros. Durante el tiempo que duró nuestro noviazgo sólo demostraba lo que de verdad sentía cuando estábamos a solas, quería dejar muy claro que ella era todo para mí y que no necesitaba que todo Japón viera mi devoción por ella, bastaba y sobraba con demostrárselo a ella y que correspondiera mi amor. Por desgracia muchos veían esto como una ventaja para separarla de mí, en un principio nunca demostré celos, enojo; ninguna emoción de ese tipo. Confiaba en ella, sabía que ella era me comprendía.

Todo marchaba como es debido, hasta cierta tarde en la que al entrar a la cafetería de Andrew escuché sin querer una conversación a unos metros de la puerta de entrada.

-Serena te digo que debes terminar con él.-

- Mina estás exagerando.-

-¡Amiga él es un hielo andante, Mina tiene razón!

-¡Además te mereces a alguien pasee orgulloso contigo no con miedo!

-¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! Ustedes no entienden, es sólo su forma de ser

-¿Por tres años?

-Es sólo su forma de ser. No es como ustedes creen, enserio, si le diesen una oportunidad verían que en realidad es un hombre maravilloso.-

-Para hombre maravilloso, Seiya. Él si podría ser un buen novio, alguien que de verdad ande con orgullo contigo y no cuidado.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Me alegró que ninguna de ellas se hubiera percatado de mi presencia. Por un momento sentí ganas de ir y golpearlas por hacer dudar a Serena de mí y encima tratar de empujarla a los brazos de ese, y por otro más ni yo sabía que ocurría conmigo mismo. Tragué todo aquello por el bien de Serena, mi prioridad.

-Serena…- Saludé cortésmente

-¡Darién!- me contestó con esa alegría propia de ella- Ellas son, Rei y Mina, mis amigas de las que siempre te hablo.- Ahora ya sabía quiénes eran las susodichas.

-Mucho gusto- Saludé lo más amable que pude. Acaricié el rostro de mi novia para hacer que volteara a verme.

-Serena creo que olvidé algo.- Me incliné ligeramente para darle un tierno beso, si "esas" querían algo para ver con mucho gusto se los iba a dar. Al terminar el beso Serena sólo se limitó a sonreírme de esa forma tan natural que tanto adoraba. Miré por el rabillo del ojo a sus acompañantes, las cuales estaban atónitas.

-¿Nos vamos?- Le pregunté

-Claro.- me contestó y luego se levantó para tomar mi brazo. Se despidió con una seña de sus amigas, la imité y nos fuimos. Decidimos pasar un rato a solas en nuestro parque mirando el crepúsculo.

-Darién…-

-¿Sí?-

-Lamento lo que pasó, ellas no entienden que demuestras tu amor de una forma diferente a la de los demás…- La callé con un beso, ella no tenía porque disculparse. Empecé a acariciar su rostro en lo que me separaba un poco para poder decirle.-Mientras me creas y correspondas mi amor, lo que los demás piensen no importa- terminando de decir esto me besó con esa pasión que tanto disfrutaba.

Nos quedamos un rato más en el parque y luego fuimos a mi departamento. Fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Esa noche hicimos el amor por primera vez, cada caricia suya, cada roce con su piel, cada beso se sentía como nuevo, en ese instante todo era perfecto, encajábamos como dos piezas de un rompecabezas, éramos como una sola persona.

A veces pienso que tuve que estar solo mucho tiempo para poder encontrarme con ella, tanto tiempo reprimiéndome para que ella pudiese llegar a mi vida a enseñarme que necesitaba liberar esas emociones ocultas que tanto daño estaban empezando a hacerme. La contemplo mientras el sol ilumina su nívea piel. La abrazo más fuerte contra mi pecho para embriagarme con la esencia de sus cabellos dorados. Emociones ocultas se fueron de mi ser para siempre gracias a ella, pero otras emociones ocultas salieron a flote también gracias a ella.


End file.
